metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot, also known as ADAM, Adamska, Shalashaska or simply Ocelot, is a former FOXHOUND agent and mercenary who later reveals himself to be the primary operative and representative of the secret organization The Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who is often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the former right-hand man of the FOXHOUND commander Liquid Snake during the Shadow Moses island incident. Ironically, Ocelot ended up being possessed by Liquid Snake's mind when he grafted Liquid's right arm in place of his after losing his own during the Shadow Moses incident. Ocelot is known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. History Early life and career According to declassified records, Ocelot, birth name Adamska, was born during the invasion of Normandy on June 6, 1944. He is the son of the legendary members of the Cobra Unit, The Joy and The Sorrow. His mother was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his birth parents by agents of The Philosophers. He served under command of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of the GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA, rooted in the American branch of The Philosophers. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz agent and was even promoted Major of his Ocelot Unit. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent: He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, sent to Russia to infiltrate Colonel Volgin' army and steal The Philosophers’ Legacy for America. He was then asked by the DCI to pose as an ex-NSA code-breaker code-named ADAM, and aid Naked Snake in his mission to destroy The Cobras, destroy the Shagohod and kill The Boss, while also trying to get the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of The Philosophers. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese Spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government, so Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtly and secretly. Throughout the mission Ocelot and Snake have a brotherly rivalry and fight on several occasions. During the fight Snake has with Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake, but Ocelot refuses, hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed, and also alluding to the idea that Ocelot looks up to Naked Snake. At the end of the game, a secret conversation between Ocelot and the DCI reveals that the American branch of the Philosophers have only acquired half of the Legacy, and Ocelot falsely informs the DCI that the KGB has the other half. In actuality, Ocelot and his unknown benefactor secretly hold the other half of the Legacy, waiting until the time is right to use it. Early in his career, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin brutally torturing Naked Snake after he is discovered during his infiltration of Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression." Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In the 1970s, during the San Hyeronimo incident, Ocelot has become dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which has pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the legacy. Ocelot eventually decides to assassinate the DCI and take control of the entire Legacy himself. From this, he hopes to hand the country over to "The Patriots", which will be founded from the Legacy. Ocelot breaks his ties to the unknown benefactor, whom Gene refers to as "the Man with the same codename as Null, until this mysterious man introduces Les Enfants Terribles to him. Ocelot is intrigued and agrees to allow this man to join him in the Patriots, as long as Big Boss is allowed to join as well. It is this reason that Ocelot may be the founding father of the Patriots himself. Later career After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot stayed in western Europe, most likely continuing life as a spy and agent of the newly formed Patriots. He left Spetsnaz and joined the OMON and later the SCR but was unable to adapt to the new regime and eventually went withdrew. He cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by one of Big Boss' sons, Liquid Snake, and he was placed in the FOXHOUND unit at the request of the Patriots. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. While in FOXHOUND, Ocelot provided President George Sears with information regarding the dissention of Liquid Snake. Ocelot took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with his FOXHOUND colleagues. He was ordered by George Sears to convince Liquid into taking over Shadow Moses with the GENOME Army and using Metal Gear REX's nuclear missile launching capabilities to threaten America into handing over the remains of Big Boss along with one billion dollars, in order to correct mutations in the GENOME Army, thus creating an army of super-soldiers. Liquid believed he was carrying on Big Boss' legacy, even telling Ocelot to refer to Shadow Moses as "Outer Heaven." Ocelot, being the master of torture that he was, was given the task of interrogating the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, and the President of ArmsTech Kenneth Baker in order to get the launch codes so that FOXHOUND could launch a nuclear missile from REX. Unbeknownst to Ocelot, due to a possible relation to SIGINT, Anderson knew his true identity and he was forced to kill him in a purposefully botched interrogation. He then gave Psycho Mantis the idea of tricking Solid Snake into using the PAL keys that Baker gave to Meryl Silverburgh to inadvertently activate REX. Shortly after Ocelot got Baker's launch code, he tied Baker to a pillar and connected the strings to C4. Then, when Solid Snake attempted to rescue Baker, Ocelot challenged Snake to a gun-duel. Snake eventually defeated him, and as Ocelot went to deliver a surprise shot, Gray Fox appeared and cut off Ocelot's right hand. Ocelot then attempted to spin his gun in his left hand, dropping it. Picking up his gun, Ocelot then ran off, swearing revenge. Later on, when Snake was captured by Sniper Wolf, she took Snake to the Prison Holds in the second basement of the main Tank Hangar. While he was there Ocelot tortured Snake into telling him what Kenneth Baker told him about the PAL Key. He also tortured Meryl, to what capacity is unknown. He was then seen at the end of the game talking to Liquid about their plans, before spotting Solid Snake and alerting Liquid to his presence. Ocelot then disappeared once again. After the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot stole the plans for Metal Gear REX and met up with an old comrade from the Soviet military, Sergei Gurlukovich. The two proceeded to leak the plans for REX onto the black market, until practically every country and military organization in the world owned their own version of REX. Ocelot and George Sears, now known as his true identity, Solidus Snake, then traveled to Lyon, France, where he would have one of Liquid Snake's arms grafted onto his stump. Unknown to Ocelot, as his father was a spirit medium, this would give Liquid limited and eventually full control of Ocelot's body. Liquid knew of Ocelot's medium powers before succumbing to FOXDIE, and had personally arranged it with Ocelot that after FOXDIE had claimed his life, his arm would be transferred onto his comrade's. Also at this time, Solidus was still in place as president George Sears, and due to his "accidental" public exposure of the GENOME Army and Metal Gear REX, The Patriots had Solidus removed from office and were attempting to murder him. Ocelot and Solidus then decided to go into hiding, despite the fact that Ocelot was an agent and founder of The Patriots. When The Patriots heard that the military were building a counter measure for the vast number of Metal Gear REXs in the world, known as Metal Gear RAY, Ocelot was deployed to retrieve the weapon so that they could be mass-produced in order to protect the Patriots own version of Metal Gear, Arsenal Gear. Ocelot tricked Sergei Gurlukovich into thinking he was stealing RAY in order to give it to the Russians to attack America, and requested that Sergei lend him his mercenary army so that he could use them to capture the tanker. Ocelot made his first appearance below deck right behind Solid Snake's infiltration, catching a guard by surprise. The guard was relieved to see that it was Ocelot, and Ocelot showed his true colors by shooting the guard in the head. Just as Marine Corps. Commander Scott Dolph finished his speech to the Marines about RAY's purpose, Ocelot and Sergei appeared with members of the Gurlukovich mercenaries in tow and took Dolph hostage. Ocelot then suddenly revealed his true intentions to Sergei, telling him of the Patriots and the plan to take RAY for himself. He then proceeded to murder several of the mercenaries, Dolph and Gurlukovich. He then set off the semtex in the tanker, quickly filling the holds with water. Solid Snake then burst out from his hiding place, attemping to stop Ocelot from escaping the hold. Ocelot's arm suddenly started to twitch and he suddenly began to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake. Liquid Ocelot quickly jumped aboard RAY and proceeded to sink the tanker, along with Solid Snake still inside of it. Ocelot then met up with Solidus Snake and the two formed the Sons of Liberty, and started plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed the facility where Arsenal Gear was being held. Because Arsenal Gear houses GW, an AI designed to control the Internet and other media and eliminate any and all information that The Patriots deem unworthy of public consumption, Solidus thought he may be able to use GW to gain information on The Patriots themselves. Ocelot and Solidus then recruit the last remaining members of Dead Cell, (Vamp, Fortune and Fatman), along with Olga and the mercenary army that she inherited from her father Sergei. During the incident, new FOXHOUND operative Raiden was sent into the Big Shell to rescue President James Johnson, and eliminate the terrorist threat of a nuclear strike. When Raiden located the President, he told Raiden about the Patriots, explaining to him that even as President he is merely a figurehead compared to the Patriots power. Johnson wanted to be a member of the Patriots and gave his clearance code sequence to Solidus, hoping to use the Arsenal Gear as a bargaining chip to allow him to join. However, Johnson explained that he failed in his plan and had vastly underestimated Solidus' strive to eliminate the Patriots, and requested that Raiden "play his role" and eliminate him. As the President tried to force Raiden to shoot him, Ocelot appeared and shot the President in the back before vanishing once again. At the end of Raiden’s mission, Ocelot revealed to him, Solidus, Fortune and Solid Snake that the Big Shell was nothing more than a gigantic play, all entirely scripted by The Patriots, known as the Solid Snake Simulation Program. The whole thing, from start to finish, was created in order to turn Raiden into the ultimate soldier, just like Solid Snake before him. The only part that wasn't scripted was the arrival of the real Solid Snake. Ocelot then turned and shot Fortune, revealing that her luck was not what she thought it was, but instead a simple electromagnetic device, planted on her by Ocelot, used to deflect bullets. As Ocelot climbs aboard Metal Gear RAY, he is once again possessed by Liquid Snake. Liquid, telling Snake that he chose Ocelot as his host because of his knowledge of the location of The Patriots, quickly shoots off in RAY to hunt down The Patriots. Since the Big Shell incident, it is believed that Revolver Ocelot has lost his free will and mind to Liquid Snake, the two becoming one entity known as Liquid Ocelot, however it still remains unconfirmed as to how much control the two share. Ocelot can now be seen wearing the same glasses his father wore, a long, black leather trenchcoat, and a tan suit underneath. It is speculated that Ocelot may have more control over his body than originally assumed, as he has recently been seen doing his now-trademark hand gesture taunt. Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Ocelot Ocelot Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category: Featured Articles